Jacob Turner
by Katrina's Stories
Summary: Cole gets sent to a different plane as a reward for helping Piper. The plane is empty and he can bring anyone back he wants, the catch is they have to be dead. The first person he brings back is a little boy named Jacob Turner. When Phoebe and Piper get sent to his plane for an issue...things get a little complicated. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

_**Introduction:**_

Cole got rewarded for helping saving Piper. He was given an empty parallel plane where only the dead could live, and he was forbidden to go and see Phoebe, or even leave his plane. The first person he brought back was a little boy named Jacob. Jacob Turner. Before Phoebe married or even met Coop, but Paige is still married to Henry. No Billie.

**_Phoebe's_**_** POV **_

Phoebe sighed wearily as she walked down the stairs and flopped down on the couch. Piper walked in, grinning widely, "And how did you sleep Phoebe?" Once again Phoebe buried her head in her hands and muttered, "Elise is going to kill me... I haven't even started on my column and my deadline is in an hour." Piper disappeared briefly into the kitchen and came out moments later with a cup of coffee. "Thank you, Piper. This may be the last act of kindness that I receive before my boss kills me." Piper laughed, "That's being a bit dramatic Phoebe. Elise won't kill you, wound, probably but not kill." Paige orbed in after Piper had finished talking and frowned. "Who won't kill who?" Piper looked at Phoebe in a mock tired expression, "Do you want to fill her in or should I?" Phoebe waved her hand at Piper, "You do that and I'm going to go beg my boss not to fire me." Phoebe stood up and grabbed the stairway railing and gasped.

_She was in a meadow and he stood in front if her, smiling. "And do you Phoebe Halliwell, take Cole Turner to be your husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" Phoebe smile at Cole before whispering, "I do." _

"Phoebe, Phoebe?" Piper asked, waving her hands in front of her face. Phoebe swatted them away, "I'm fine Piper, just a premonition." Paige sat down slowly. "What was it about?" Phoebe shivered, "Cole," she looked at her sisters uneasily, "we where getting married. Again." Piper choked on her coffee and Paige turned an ashen gray. "What?" Paige finally said after a tense and dull silence. Phoebe ran a hand through her dark hair. "I don't know I mean, we where in this meadow and before I knew it I was saying 'I do' and so was he..."

Piper looked up and shouted, "Okay, I know you are listening to us, so, come down and start explaining!" Almost as soon as she said it an elder orbed down, Piper looked at him expectantly. "Well? What's going on?" Zoen, the elder, shook his head, "We do not know, Piper, Cole has been sent to a parallel plane and at no point should his life come into contact with yours." Phoebe sighed deeply, "Tell that to my premonition." Zoen sighed, "We understand your frustration, Ms. Halliwell. There might be a solution." He looked at Phoebe through almost nervous eyes. "What is it?" Phoebe asked tiredly. "We could send you to the plane that Cole is in. You would have to take your sisters for protection, though I doubt that he would give you any problems, it is a precaution."

Phoebe nodded, a dark light in her usually happy eyes. Paige studdered, "Phoebe don't you think we should discuss this first? " Phoebe smiled sadly, "There is nothing to discuss, Paige. I have to do this, I don't have a choice. I would completely understand if you did not come. You have a new husband. I would not be angry. " Phoebe said in a rush. Piper look at Phoebe curiously then said, "Well I am going. This is too dangerous for you to do alone. " Phoebe smiled, obviously relieved and looked almost hopefully at page. "Okay, but first let me talk to Henry. "Paige said. Phoebe smiled widely, "Thank you. And of course, go talk to him."

Just as she finshed saying that, there was a knock on the door. Paige opened it and saw Henry standing there with a newspaper in his hands. "Huh, talk about perfect timing." she said as Henry walked inside. "What do you mean?" he said in a careful tone. Paige smiled nervously and glanced once at Phoebe before quickly saying, "Phoebe'a ex husband Cole is up to something because she just had a premonition of them getting remarried and the elders say that we should all go to the plane of the dead to talk to Cole and see what he is up to. " Paige took a deep breath before glancing back up at Henry.

Henry frowned and cays a confused glance at Phoebe, "So her ex is dead, but somehow is manipulating his plane to get Phoebe back. Why do you have to go?" Paige looked down and whispered, "Because Cole was a demon. He also had enough power to change the world and make it so I wasn't born. Piper and Phoebe from that plane helped me vanquish him." Henry ran a hand roughly through his hair and gulped. "Okay, you can go. On one condition-" he looked up and his eyes where set to fend off any on coming arguments " I'm coming with you." Paige immediately started protesting, but he cut her off, "Paige I love you and if this Cole was almost responsible for us never meeting then I'm going."

Paige looked at Phoebe and raised her hands in a helpless gesture. "Leo," Piper called up and soon he walked down the stairs. "Look if this is about the garage door-" Piper shook her head "No, this is about Cole. We have to visit his plane to get some answers. Can you drop the boys off at dads?" Paige frowned, "Piper if Cole can bend time while he is dead, don't you think the boys- and Leo for that matter would be safer with us?"

Leo looked at Piper and said, "I'll get the boys ready to go." Piper nodded and went into the kitchen returning with a vile of vanquishing potion. "Piper Cole is already dead." Paige said quietly. Piper nodded and looked down at the small vile, turning it over in her hands. "Yes," she said quietly "but we can send him to a parallel plane after we throw it-" "And lock him into eternal vanquish." Paige shivered. Piper nodded.

Zoen appeared after Leo returned with the kids. "Who is he?" Zoen asked, looking at Henry. "My husband." Paige answered instantly and Henry nodded. "Very well, now Phoebe I need you to concentrate on Cole. Think about him alone. Focus." She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated. Her mind scrambled to recover details that she had long erased. With the barest of a whisper she said, "Cole." And the world went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Pipers POV

After the swirling orbs went away they where left standing in a luxury mansion that had an extremely creepy resemblance to the manor.

"Yeah and tell Charlie that it is his turn to pick the theme but make sure-" Cole stopped talking when he saw them and instantly Pipers hand went to her pocket and felt the vial. Cole looked at them with disbelief filled eyes, "Jordan, I'm going to have to call you back." He lowered the phone and took a few steps towards them.

Piper heard Henry move in front of Paige. "What are you all doing here. Did you die?" It was Phoebe who spoke up, "You know exactly why we are here." She spat with dark fury. Cole glanced around the group, "Let's assume I don't." Piper stepped up, " Enough games Cole. Tell us what you did or we're going to lock you into eternal vanquish."

Cole's smug demeanor slipped and he said, "I don't know what you're talking about." Piper shook her head and said, "Wrong answer." She threw the vial and Cole flinched awaiting impact, but it never came. Before the vial had a chance to hit Cole a sharp jet flame lashed out and hit the vial, making it explode. Piper glared around looking for the demon who ruined her plan for eternal vanquish. A little boy rounded the corner, glaring at Piper with pure hatred.

"Cole? Are you okay?" The little boy asked, moving a strand of dark brown wavy hair out of his face. Cole nodded, "I'm fine, Jake. Thanks buddy." Jake stood protectively in front of Cole, his eyes seething. Phoebe looked at the boy with an almost fearful expression, "Who-who is this?" Jake looked at her and his face softened a bit. "I'm Jake. Jake Turner." He stuck out a hand but Phoebe didn't move. She stood staring a him, studying him. Jake tilted his head, "Are you okay? Aunt Pr-" Cole clamped a hand over Jake's mouth and smiled nervously.

Piper looked at Cole confused, "What was that for? He was talking to Phoebe." Cole chuckled, "No no, Piper, he wasn't. You see Jake is telepathic, he thought he was talking in his head but he wasn't." Jake stopped struggling and looked up at Cole, "No I didn't." He mumbled through his hand. Cole's smile wavered lightly, then he looked down at Jake as if they where having a private conversation. Piper guessed they where. Jake's whole body langue changed, "You have to tell them." He said out loud, then he paled. Phoebe stepped up looking at Cole accusingly, "Tell us what? Cole, what are you hiding?"

Cole slumped down, and Jake looked at the girls with a new light. "My aunt always says if someone if staring at you it means they are studying you," Piper shrugged, "So what?" Jake looked down, "It was my Aunt Prue who told me that." Piper world spun and she felt her body collapse and Leo's arms wrapped around her to keep her steady. "What?" She whispered. Phoebe shook her head, "No way. I don't buy it Cole. You're lying."

Cole ran a hand through his dark hair and looked up at the ceiling, cupped his hands around his mouth, and shouted, "Prue, we have guests." After awhile footsteps sounded on the stairs and Pipers world toppled again. Prue stood at the staircase, looking through disbelief filled eyes at her sisters. It was Piper who moved first, followed by Phoebe. They both surged forward and almost tackled Prue. They sobbed clinging and crying, as Paige stood off to the side.

"How are you here? Please don't tell me you're dead." Sniffling, Piper shook her head, "No. We're not, we came here because of a situation I'm beginning to believe Cole doesn't know about." Phoebe stepped forward, "It was us. I mean- we were getting married. Again." Piper studied Cole intently and saw shock flicker in his eyes. "Um... Yeah I have nothing to do with this. I-" It was Piper who spoke up, "We- or I believe you Cole, but that doesn't change our history." Cole's eyes seemed to scan the faces until it landed on Henry's, "Who is this?" he asked. To Piper's surprise it was Henry who spoke up, "I'm Paige's husband, and the only reason I'm not wringing your neck right now is because it looks like we may need you to help figure this out, but after..." Cole nodded, "Okay then. Did anyone tell him I'm already dead?"

"Enough," Jacob snapped, "no one is killing anyone. Now lets go figure out who wants the not-so-happy couple back together and fix this mess." Cole laughed, ruffling Jake's hair and Piper saw an unidentifiable emotion pass over Phoebe's face. "Obviously they don't know our history or else they'd know this was pointless." Phoebe walked up beside Piper, "At least we can agree on that, this shouldn't be too hard. I mean with the ex source, power of.." she stopped then looking at Prue, then Paige, "whatever, the child prodigy and a cop on our side, who can stand against us?" Piper nodded, "Right! Should be easy."

They had no idea how wrong they where.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cole's POV _**

Cole didn't mind the fact that they had barged into his house. Or even the fact that they had tried to kill him, no. What annoyed him was the fact that after the sobbing and clinging to Prue, he could take Jake and sneak him away, Cole figured Phoebe was busy with Prue. Phoebe wasn't stupid, Cole had seen the gears in her mind working. It terrified him. "Alright Jake, it looks like this could be awhile before they-"

He didn't make it ten feet before she stopped him. "Cole, we need to talk. Now. Alone." In the past, these words would have been music to his ears. Now it sounded like death and accusation. Cole stepped around to the other living room and gestured to the seat next to him. Phoebe didn't flinch, "Who is he? Or, better yet- whose is he?" Cole didn't look up but replied without hesitation, without fear for what would happen next, "His name is Jake. He is almost six, and as for that last question... I think you already know."

He heard her suck in a breath, "So it's true," she said quietly "Jake is my son." Cole looked straight at her then, "No Phoebe. Jake is my son, you don't get to know him, you killed him." Phoebe flew out of her chair, "No! I killed the source, not my child. I vanquished all evil, so I don't even know how it's possible that he is here." Cole laughed, "You mean you haven't figured it out? Phoebe, you vanquished evil. You weren't evil that night. You where still good, still a Charmed One. You vanquished the evil demonic side, not the witch side."

Emotions flew over Phoebe's face, "He was alive?" Phoebe breathed, "He was alive, and I didn't know." Cole looked down. "We should get back, your sisters will worry." He didn't wait for a reply, walking steadily out of the room and into the room were his son sat glaring. "Cole, I need to show you something." Jake said evenly, calmly, but Cole saw a growing storm in his eyes. Everyone stopped talking as Jake silently padded over to where Cole was standing. Cole nodded and Jake, requiring no further encouragement grabbed his hand as the world shimmered and dissolved.

_They where standing in the underworld. Phoebe was in a cage, along with Piper and Paige. "What do we do? What do we do? "Piper asked as she pushed on the bars and looked around. The scene changed, Cole saw Phoebe sitting at her table and he felt Jake's heart break when he heard, "That wasn't my son. It wasn't me, or Cole. It was the Source, it was evil." The scene changed one last time, and this conversation Cole knew very well. "I'm a monster!" Past Jake cried and Past Cole shook his head. "No, son you are not. You're to good a person to be evil." Jake sniffled, "I just don't see how I can be good, when I feel so... bad." Cole had laughed, "Jacob, you are the kindest, warmest kid I know. How in the he- heck you ended up so pure, so good will confuse and bewilder me until the end of time."_

The world stopped moving and Cole opened his eyes. Jake stood across the room, his eyes dark and angry. "My mom. You said she was good. You said she was kind, and warm, and loving. You said that I have her eyes and her wits. Her ability to sense danger, and create a quick escape plan. You never said that my mom killed me." Cole took a small step forward, but Jake raised his hands, "I think that I just need some time alone. To process this..." Jake turned to leave but paused briefly. With his back turned to the room he said, "Whoever did this has a sick sense of humor." With that he disappeared upstairs, taking a piece of Cole's heart with him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Phoebe's ****POV**_

Phoebe saw Jacob go upstairs and heard a door slam. Cole gripped the railing, then turned and glared. His eyes where angry but he said, "We need to figure this out. The sooner the better." Piper scanned the room, "Wait, wait. That was Phoebe's son?! The one we vanquished? How-" Phoebe snapped her eyes on Piper, "We didn't vanquish him. We vanquished to Source. And the Seer." Piper smiled sadly, "Which in turn, vanquished him."

Phoebe shook her head, "I'm getting a headache. Where is your bathroom?" Cole frowned slightly but said, "Upstairs. On the left." Phoebe scrambled upstairs and into the bathroom. She went through all the cabinets and drawers until she found Advil. She started back downstairs, but stopped when she heard the crying. It was silent, but someone was definitely crying.

Phoebe made her way to the room and lightly pushed on the door. Jacob was sitting on his floor, legs crossed playing with action figures. His cheeks were tear stained and his eyes bloodshot. "He's not my son he's evil." He said bitterly and threw and action figure against the wall. "Yeah," Jake said moving the other action figure "no one wants an _evil_ child. Let's leave him for dead!" Jake threw all of them to the other side of the room.

"I'm not evil, I'm not evil. They're all wrong!" He whispered fiercely. Jake stood slowly, "I don't care! Why am I even upset? I don't care at all!" Jake sat back down, getting new action figures, "Yes I do." He whispered. Phoebe leaned he head against the wall, fighting emotions. _I didn't want too_, she thought, _I just...had too. It sucked, I tried to save you. I tried. _

_No you didn't. You don't care! _A voice responded. Phoebe jumped, this voice wasn't hers. _You never cared! You left me for dead! You abandoned me!_ The voice paused briefly and Phoebe felt a surge of heartbreak, _You hated me._ Phoebe's eyes flew over to the door. Jake stared at her through angry, sad, and confused eyes. "Crap..." Phoebe whispered "you're telepathic. I... Jake, listen-" Jake shook his head, "No. I don't care anymore, Phoebe. Let's just... Go help them downstairs." his voice was tired and raw of emotions.

Jacob ran downstairs, and Phoebe followed. "And not to mention, her premenitions are spot on and... Jake?" Cole said, Jake nodded, "Lets just do this. I don't want them here longer than they have to be." Phoebe once again felt a surge of heartbreak, except she knew it was from her own heart. Her son hated her. _How do I get over that_? she thought. _By not becoming attached. And I'm not your son_. she heard in reply. Phoebe's eyes met Jake's, it seemed like he was staring through her, into her soul.

"Hello! Jake and Phoebe?! If you're done with your private conversation, can we get back to this?" Cole asked in annoyance. Piper frowned, "Private conversation?"she asked quizzically. Cole nodded, "Yes. Private conversation, as in telepathically. " Jake sighed, "Well I'm back now. What happened? Did you figure out who did it?" Cole shook his head, "Best I can assume its a upper level demon. But the reasoning? I have no clue."

Jake paled, "Oh, no. I think I do." Cole turned, "What?" Jake buried his face in his hands, "The Book of Shadows. Where is it?" Piper shook her head, "It's in the manor. It's fine, as long as the power of three is fine, no demon can touch it." Jake nodded, "As long as the power of _three_. What do the rules say about the power of four?" Piper shot up, "Zoen! Zoen!" The elder appeared quickly, "Get us home! Hurry!" He grabbed thier hands and orbed quickly, Piper ran into the attic and paled, the book was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Piper's POV **_

Piper felt sick. The book was gone. The book that held spells that could kill them with ease, was gone. Paige shook her head, "How did this happen? How did-" Phoebe sighed, "We where outsmarted. Too predictable," Wyatt orbed over to Phoebe and looked up, "What happened?" he asked.

"A lot of bad men stole our book." Phoebe replied. Wyatt scrunched up his face, "So get a new one." He responded with confusion. Piper smiled, "It's not that easy, baby." Leo shook his head, "We need to get back to Cole's plane. If demons have our book, we're not safe." Piper looked up, "Zoen, send us back, we're not safe here." Almost immediately swirling orbs wrapped around them, and Piper felt like she was flying.

When the orbs dissipated, they were back in Cole's castle-of-a-house. Cole looked up and Piper shook his head. Cole swore under his breath. Phoebe looked around, "Where did Jake go?" Cole looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "He's with Jordan. I figured there are better ways to spend your birthday than constantly being face-to-face with the woman that killed you, which happens to be his mother."

"I-it's his bir-birthday?" Phoebe stammered in disbelief. Cole nodded, "If you count the day I got him as his birthday, then yes… it is." Phoebe laughed painfully, "Well doesn't that just take the cake?" Cole frowned lightly, "Phoebe? What do you mean?" Phoebe shook her head, "Nothing, we need to just figure this out." Cole nodded, "Agreed. Listen I've been thinking…. What if this demon had help? In the plan I mean… what if we are dealing with a demon that has achieved what no one else, not even the source, has achieved? We if the demon organized the underworld to a common goal?"

Piper shivered, "That would be a first, and that means that they must be pretty powerful or-" she was cut off by a new voice. "Or they couldn't do it. The whole underworld working towards a common goal? Not even my worst nightmares could be that bad." She had long caramel hair pulled into a braid, light skin, and was holding hands with Jake, who had a chocolate mustache. "Dad, Jordan took me to the park, then the zoo, and then we went and got cupcakes!" Cole smiled, "So you had fun?" Jake nodded, "I had a blast…. Why are they still here?"

Cole sighed, "You where right, buddy. They stole the book, they're-_we're_ coming up with a plan to get it back." Jake nodded, "I'll help, like I said, the sooner they leave, the better… maybe not him, I don't mind him here." Jake said, looking at Wyatt. Jake turned and said, "I'm going to the restroom, be back in a second. Don't start without me!" he disappeared upstairs and Cole chuckled.

Half an hour passed and Cole looked upstairs worriedly, "Hey, bud, you almost done?" when there was no reply Cole ran upstairs, Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Prue, and Jordan right behind him when Cole got into the bathroom there was a note on the window.

_The Charmed ones for the boy..._


	6. Confusing

**So I have recently been informed, by review, that my plot was a little confusing. Though I thought the intro explained it well, it doesn't matter what I think. So for all of those who were confused, this is what's going on: After Cole helped Piper he was given a completely empty plane as his reward. When Phoebe has her premenition everyone thought Cole was bending time while he has dead. Leo and Piper both agreed that the boys and Leo would be safest with them and the power of three, so though they are not mentioned much, they are in fact there. Wyatt is five and Chris is two Leo is a mortal. If anyone else is confused please let me know, sometimes I get so into my writing that I forget the readers can't see it like I do in my mind. Also, Cole can bring as many people as he likes into the plane, as long as they are dead. Again, if you have anymore questions please leave a review, and I will answer it as best as I can without giving away what's going to happen next.**

** ~Katrina**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Jacobs POV **_

It was dark. That was the first thing Jake noticed. He held out his hand to light a fireball so he could see and then he noticed something else. His powers were gone. That's when the panic set in, desperately he tried to shook jet flames, tried to talk to Cole... nothing. The only thing he heard was the sound of his terrified heartbeat and, a voice? "Ha ha, look at that! Dumb boy just realized he doesn't have any fire. " The voice grew closer and Jake saw a dim light. The man was evil, Jake could tell just by looking at his eyes. This man would kill him in a heartbeat, no mercy in his dark eyes.

He had a mop of deep brown hair... and those eyes, so dark they could be black. Jake heard a loud thud and what sounded like mud hitting the ground. Carefully he walked over to the cell door, "Who are you?" He called out. Even to Jake his own voice sounded weak, like a child. When there was no answer he called with more power, "Who are you?" Instantly Jake was flown backwards into a brick wall. "You will respect me, boy. You don't have your fancy powers. You're young. You're weak, and foolish. You're dead meat. " With that he stormed off and Jake was left in total darkness.

He lost track of time. What seemed like lifetimes could have been hours, or even minuets. Jake slid his back down the brick wall and closed his eyes. Just when he thought things couldn't get much worse he heard the cell door open. "Now Peter tells me you're a tough one... That doesn't surprise me, being the son of the ex source and a Charmed one, I suppose you are quite powerful... when you have powers. " Jake said nothing, partly because if he did, this man would have the satisfaction of knowing how terrified Jake was. And partly because he was right, Jake had nothing on him. "Now we are going to take a nice little stroll so I can introduce you to some people, try anything and I'll kill you on the spot. "

Immediately after the last sound left his mouth, Jake was roughly seized by his arms and lifted up. "Now, now boys, I've chatted with our friend Jake here and he understands our rules. Don't you, Jake?" He nodded and the barbarians loosned their grip on his shoulders, but kept a hand, just in case. They led him down a series of coradors, there where different horrors at every turn. When they stopped wlking , they were in a large round room with two stories and doors just two feet apart. "Welcome to the chambers, Jake. This is your life now, get used to it. " The guys holding him shoved him forward, and smiled. "Oh, and take this," he threw a grey uniform at Jake, "Tommorrow we burn those clothes. "

They walked away, still smiling. "You the new guy? " he heard behind him, Jake nodded, and the boy sneered at the men who where out of earshot. "Sick freaks, how old are you? Eight? Nine, maybe? " Jake shook his head, "I just turned six. Today is my birthday. " He sat down, "That sucks, man. I'm William, but you can call me Will. What's yours?" Jake smiled lightly, "I'm Jacob. You can call me-" He stopped he had never thought of a nickname for himself. "Jay. I'll call you Jay. " Jake frowned, "J? " Will shook his head," No. J-A-Y. Jay. " Jake smiled, and nodded. "And that guy who dropped you off here, we call him Tormentor. His wanna-be posse are, well, the goons. "

Jake frowned, "The Tormentor? What's he do? " Will turned pale, "You don't know what thus place is, do you Jay? " Jake shook his head. "We fight here, man. Fight to the... death. Man, loners get killed first, young ones like you. " Jake wanted to puke. "I'm a loner. I have no group, or" Will cut him off "You have me and my crew, man. Come on, Jay, we shouldn't be out here. Let's go talk in my cell. " Jake followed Will through all the turns, and looked at all the boys as they walked, wondering who was going to kill him.


	8. Chapter 7

**_Cole's POV_**

Cole stared at the note in shock. "This can't be happening... This place is- safe..." Jordan slumped against the wall and looked at the ceiling. Prue looked around the room, "We have to do something, Cole." He nodded and wiped his face with his arm, "Yeah. We obviously can't give this freak the Charmed Ones, so..." Piper nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Let's-uh- just go downstairs." Cole noticed how quickly the sisters moved downstairs and he realized that they where afraid.

Cole hurried downstairs quickly, "I'd never make that trade. Not because I'm such a good guy, but Jake- he'd never forgive me." Paige made a choking noise and Piper pushed Wyatt behind her. "What Cole means is, we will find a way to get Jake without making a trade." Jordan said, sending an annoyed glance at Cole. Paige huffed, "Whatever. Listen I think even if he didn't mean what he said... Maybe we should go stay up in the real world." Piper nodded, "Paige is right. I don't feel completely safe. Not since the note, maybe-"

Prue cut her off, "Piper, it's not safe. They have the book, our-your powers are linked to that book, if they make it evil... It's not safe." Paige sighed wearily, "Prue... It's not safe here either. I mean not to pour salt in wounds but... Jake was taken out of the house." Piper cast a glance at Phoebe, "What do you think, Phoebe? Do we stay, or go?" Phoebe arched her eyebrows, "You're letting me decide?! That's a big decision Piper." Piper nodded, "Technically, he is your son-" Cole cut her off.

"No he isn't, he is mine!"

"Cole..." Jordan started but he continued talking.

"You have no right to him! He is my son-"

"Cole,"

"And no one is going to-"

"DAD!" Jordan yelled in frustration. Cole stopped and looked at her as Phoebe made a sound that was like a dying cat. "Dad?! How, what?" Cole closed his eyes and leaned his head against a wall. Prue spoke up, "Andy, he chose to start a new life, even though I was pregnant. Cole helped me raise her and... I guess adopted her, kinda."

"Okay, now that we have everything straight, look!" She pointed to the TV and everyone watched.

_Tomorrow we have a special treat... The son of the ex source and a Charmed One will be in a match to the death! He is going against the current champ who is obviously undefeated, will he live? Does he stand a chance? Who will live, and who will die?_

Cole went pale and Prue staggered against a wall. "We have to find this place in," she looked at her watch, "Less than twelve hours." In silent agreement everyone ran out the door searching in a frantic, literally racing time.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Jacob's POV_**

Jake leaned his head against the cell wall and closed his eyes. In seven hours he was going to fight someone who was easily triple his size, and a killer.

There was a soft knock and Jake tensed in a panic. _What if it was Toby, _as he had learned his future killers name_, was coming to kill him early?_ When the cell door opened Jake sighed in relief, it was Will. "Hey Jay," Will walked in and sat crossed legged on his bed and smiled but Jake saw the worry in his eyes, "Listen, we and the guys have a strategy to help you win. Toby has no lower body, you can get him in the stomach and then-" Jake stopped him.

"Will, please lets be realistic. Toby will crush me before I even blink, but listen... I want to say thanks, you know for taking me in. It's hard to look tough when you have a six year old following behind you like a lost puppy. I just-"

Will shook his head quickly, "No, no, no Jay. Everyone knows that pinning you against Toby is cruel, even for this place." Jake smiled sadly, "Thank you Will, but I think I just want to rest for a while." Will nodded once, and left quickly. Jake shook his head and closed his eyes, counting the minuets to his death.

"Where is the poor soul who has to fight me?!" Jake heard as he made his way to the arena. Jake swallowed hard as his eyes locked with Toby's. Toby had cold eyes and a blonde buzz cut. Jake stepped into the arena and took the stance Will had shown him.

Someone Jake didn't know stood in the center. "Listen up! One round, loser will die, winner lives. On fight. Ready, set-" he was cut off by the sound of running footsteps and a deep growl of anger. Jake turned quickly and came face-to-face with Cole.


	10. Chapter 9

**_Cole's POV _**

Cole was so far beyond enraged that he didn't know where to start. Jake whimpered lightly and scuttled closer too the net as Cole stepped into the arena. "What is this place?! Entertainment? Amusement to the sick in the head. Having children fight to the death as a form of pleasure..." Cole lit a fireball and saw the man in the top of the throne flinch ever so slightly.

"Jake, keep behind me. "Cole commanded in a tone that held for no argument. Jacob quickly moved to the other side of the arena and grab the hand of a teenage boy. Without missing a beat, the boy grabbed a few other boys by their shirt collars and they made their way behind Cole, Jake looked Cole directly in the eyes and Cole got the message. _I'll tell you more later, but these guys are staying with me, I mean us,_ Jake corrected quickly.

"We see this as a test of children's survival ability. Not a form if enter-" that's as far as he got before Cole vaporized him. "Anyone care to explain? No takers? Fine." Cole sent several jet streams and saw Jake stared opened mouthed at the burning structures. "Jake! Let's move." Cole waded through the burning structures.

"Jake you're okay!" Jordan yelled when they burst into the clearing. Jake nodded, "Yeah. Cole got there right before I was about to die. Nice timing." Piper smiled, "So we figured it out. It was to get to Jake, that's great. Phoebe, Paige, let's get home before we die too." After several tearful hugs and goodbyes, everyone lined up... Well, almost.

"Phoebe?" Piper questioned softly. "I'm not going. Jake is here. Jake is my son."

**_Uh-oh. Phoebe just claimed Jake. How will he react? More importantly, how will Cole react? (I already know but I always wanted to do this.) The next chapter is going to be pretty intense so... This is your warning. Thanks, and remember to review! I love feedback. _**

**_-Katrina_**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Piper's POV_**

Piper wasn't sure she has heard Phoebe right, then she saw Cole's face morph from relief to a dark form of hatred. She had heard he right, which was a bad thing. "He is your what?!" Cole seethed. Phoebe didn't flinch, "Jacob is my son. I love him, and I'm not going anywhere without him." Prue shook her head, "Phoebe you can't just...say that. Jake has spent the last five years trying to figure out who you were, then he figured out you killed him. You have no right, I'm siding with Cole on this one."

"Jake is my son too. He may be dead but, he's still mine. I am not-" she was cut off quickly. "I may be your son, but you're not my mother. You never where and you never will be." Piper saw Phoebe stagger like she had been shot. "Jake..." Phoebe breathed quietly.

"I think that means he wants you too leave. Now." Cole said in the same angry tone. Piper gently grabbed Phoebe's hand and instantly swirling orbs came over them. When they cleared, everyone was standing in the attic, and the book of Shadows was safely perched on the wooden frame. "So they stole our book... To get the boy and then us? Why not use it just to get us?" Paige shrugged and sighed.

"Listen, me and Henry are heading home, I'm an orb away if you need me." Piper nodded, "Sleep tight." Paige laughed and walked out Henry right beside her. "Phoebe..." Piper said and reached over to comfort her. With a violent jerk, Phoebe shook her head "I think I just need to be alone right now." Piper nodded softly, "Of course. I'll go make some comfort food."

Piper hurried downstairs where Leo stood waiting, "Is she all right?" Piper shook her head and stepped into Leo's arms. "No she isn't, and I don't think she will be for a while. I just hope she doesn't do anything stup-" Piper heard a loud poof. A very distinctive sound that she had grown used to hearing.

She sprinted upstairs and saw Phoebe with her eyes closed holding a piece of paper. "To forget a memory." Piper read off the top and sighed quietly, "Phoebe what did you do?" Slowly Phoebe's eyes opened and she smiled in confusion, "Do I know you?" She asked politely and Piper gasped.

**_Leave it Phoebe to accidentally write a spell that makes her forget her sister. What does Piper have to do to get her memory back? Who else did Phoebe forget? Will we see Jake again? The next chapter has me exited and it's going to be pretty long and lots of flashbacks for Cole and Prue. I decided to do the flashbacks for those who wanted to see some Cole/Prue family stuff. As always, thank you to everyone who is reading my stories. Please leave reviews, I love feedback. _**

**_-Katrina_**


	12. Chapter 11

Paige hadn't been home ten minute when she heard Piper screaming her name. With a sigh she orbed back, "Piper... I told you it was leaving why didn't you call me before I left?" Piper pointed down at Phoebe who was staring at Paige with a blank expression. "Ask her who you are." Piper said quietly. Paige frowned but asked, "Phoebe, who am I?" Phoebe rolled her eyes, "We've been over this before Parker-"

Piper fumed,"Piper, my name is Piper and you're Phoebe. That's our sister Paige!" Phoebe rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Polly." Paige sat down slowly, "She wrote a spell to forget Jake didn't she?" Piper nodded, "Yeah. But not only does she not know Jake, she doesn't know us. Or Leo. Or Wyatt and Chris. Or Daryl. Or Elise. Or-" Paige cut her off, "I get it, I get it- we've got a serious problem to deal with."

"Zoen!" They both called in unison. Instantly the elder appeared, "Yes girls?" Piper took a deep breath and launched into explanation, "Phoebe found out she had a son, who hates her and when she left she was so heartbroken that she attempted to write a spell to make her forget about her son and instead she forgot about all if us." Zoen blinked once and raised an eyebrow, "So how can I help?"

Paige looked around, "Well I guess sending us back there would be the best idea." Zoen shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't do that... However I can bring the son and Cole up here. For a maximum of two weeks only. Would that help?" Piper and Paige nodded, "Okay. Then it shall be done."

**_I know this chapter is super short and that I promise Cole/Jordan/Jake/Prue family stuff but I forgot this little chapter first. I will update again and the next chapter is pure flashback so when you read it don't be like, "When did this happen?" It's just a flashback. I'll add as much detail as I can without revealing the end twist. Yeah. All great stories have a plot twist and sadly all stories must end. But this one isn't even close to over, so you're good! As always, leave a review. I love feedback! _**

**_-Katrina_**


	13. Flashbacks

It had been dark at first. "Cole Turner helped her? There has to have been a mistake Cole was, well... not a good guy," Cole heard multiple voices overlapping and his head spun._ What where they talking about?_ Cole remembered helping her, but what did the elders have to do with it? "I'm telling you it was Cole!" This voice was new, younger and pleading. "So the bad guy went good? What do you want me to do with that information?" The answer was instantaneous and done in one fluid breath, "Let him go. Give him life and let him go back to living, breathing." Cole wanted to laugh, he new to elders would never approve... but still.

"We can't do that," the obvious answer "however, we can give him an empty plane... He can bring whoever he chooses to join him as long as they are dead." Cole coughed loudly, air rushing into his lungs. "Wh-What are you talking about?" The two turned sharply and when Cole met the eyes of the person vouching for him, his vision tunneled. He couldn't be older than four, and her eyes... or rather his eyes. Cole knew who he was without anyone saying anything, but the boy gave him a lopsided grin and said, "Hiyah, pops."

Cole knew it was a mistake before he ever though it, she'd certainly kill him. His mind screamed at him to stop even after he had thought about her. He stood awkwardly in the corner of the room as a gray beam of light rose up. As Cole shielded his eyes he looked into the lights as a figure shaped. She stepped out into his vision and shook her head slowly. "You're a moron, you know that right? You had a way out, you had her heart, you just-" Cole cut her off there, "Hello, Prue." She sighed and smiled lightly, "Hello, Cole."

Jake shivered lightly and then felt a blanket wrap around his shoulders. "Cold, buddy?" Prue asked as she sat cross legged next to him and he nuzzled into her side. "Not anymore, thanks Aunt Prue." They styed like that for awhile until they heard a new pair of footsteps, "AWWW man! All right, scoot over Prue it's my turn to cuddle with Jake." Jordan wiggled in between the two and smiled as Jake rested his head briefly on her shoulder. Cole padded over and passed out hot chocolate and sat next to Prue. "This is perfect," Prue whispered, leaning into Cole's side. Jake leaned his head down onto her side and she lightly stroked his hair until his eyes fluttered shut, "Absolutely perfect." Prue whispered, leaning down to kiss Jake's temple.

Cole threw the book across the room and barely stifled his urge to scream, unlike Prue who was screaming bloody murder in the other room. "Come on Prue, just one more big push!" Cole shut his eyes as the sound echoed across the house. "Prue, it's a girl... Prue it's a girl!" Cole smiled when he heard the sound of Prue's laughter as she held the baby. "Hello baby. Yes, hello. Welcome to the world Jordan Marie." Cole walked in and leaned on the door frame, "Look Cole, look at her feet and her little hands." Cole smiled and walked over to Prue as she leaned against his chest, "I've never loved anyone so much, so fast," she whispered messing with the baby's feet, "She's so beautiful." Prue whispered lightly and Cole nodded, "Yeah... she is." He said looking directly at Prue.

"Jordan Marie!" and not seconds after, "Cole Turner!" The children snickered as heavy footsteps thudded up the stairs. "What is this?" Prue asked quizzically, staring right at Jordan. "Well I guess that it is the dream map for our next little sister-" Jake cut in quickly, "Or brother!" Jordan rolled eyes, "Or that...They will have black hair, blue eyes-" "And a button nose." Cole and Prue finished reading off of the list. Jordan clapped as Jake flashed a thumbs up.

Cole rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, silent. "Guys..." Prue started, then sighed, "I-I don't even know what to say about this." She said shaking the paper in her hand. Cole shook his head, "Just... take a nap or something. I think I need some coffee." Cole told the kids as he walked out. "Got anything stronger?" Prue asked as she followed him downstairs, tucking the paper into her pocket.

_**Okay guys, sorry for the delay I have had a crazy couple of weeks. As promised a couple very random family scenes for Cole/Prue/Jordan/Jake. Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**~Katrina**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Jacob's POV**_

Jake didn't mind that the elders had needed his help. No, he could live with that, he could even live with the fact that he had to help Phoebe. The one thing he couldn't handle was the fact that they orbed him up in the middle of dinner. "So Jake, I have a question to ask you." Jake nodded and said with a mouth full of roast beef, "Sure, shoot."

"So how did-"

And that was all he heard before he was orbed out. "What the-?!" When everything cleared he was standing in the manor attic and Cole was right next to him. "Cole, Jake! We have a really big problem, Phoebe wrote a spell that erased her memory and now we don't know what to do . Please help us." Jake laughed, "Of course she did, classic Phoebe. How exactly am I supposed to help?" Piper fumed, "Considering that she wrote the spell to get over the pain of losing you, we hope so." Jake twitched involuntarily and shivered.

Getting Phoebe to remember wasn't the hard part, the hard part was controlling her when she did. Jake had reached into her mind and that's when everything exploded. "I'm telling you, Patty I don't know who your talking about but- JAKE!" Phoebe jumped up and ran at him, wrapping him in a hug that could have crushed him, had Cole not intervened. "Okay, that's great, Phoebe has her memory and it didn't take but a few moments... Jake lets go."

Phoebe grabbed Jake and threw a potion down. Cole waved his had desperately through the smoke and almost passed out; they where gone.

_**Phoebe finally went over the deep end... Kidnapped her own son and ran away with him. Where did they go? How will they find them? And the best question that I can think of: What will Cole do to her if/when they find them? These next few chapters are going to be pretty awesome and there are going to be a few new characters added in. Any names that anyone wants used for one of the new characters? **_

_**~Katrina**_


	15. Chapter 13

**_Jacobs POV_**

He didn't know where he was. That was a new feeling for him and he didn't like it at all. Phoebe sat in the drivers seat and her eyes were wild as she sped down the highway, Jake in the back. "Cole is going to kill you." Jake muttered as he pulled at the zip ties on his wrists.

"That potion I threw has masking effects for twenty four hours. I have three more." She kept her eyes on the road but frowned slightly, "Pulling against them is no use... I'll cut them when we get to our destination." Jake didn't listen, but went into a panic. Their destination? He pulled harder against his restraints and involuntarily cried out in pain.

"Jake? What happened?" He looked at the seat and saw the crimson stain spreading around the seat, Phoebe flipped the wheel and took the nearest exit then slammed on the brakes. Jake did his best to hide his wrists, but Phoebe turned his around and Jake heard a her breath hitch slightly. "Jake..."

His wrists were cut and bloodied and Phoebe sighed in exasperation. "Jake I'm doing this so we can have some time without he drama and the accusation and-" Jake stopped her there, "What accusation?" Phoebe didn't answer, but cut the zip ties, cleaned the blood off his wrists, and wrapped his wrists in white cotton and gauze. After a deep silence she replied, "You know what accusation."

"Accusation implies that it's not true. You killed me, point blank." Phoebe opened her mouth to protest but Jake stopped her, "Regardless of the fact that you didn't know. It doesn't matter, you still killed me. And I really don't want 'quality time' with the person who killed me." Phoebe slumped against the seat and closed her eyes. "Cole is going to kill me. I'm dead." Jake shook his head, "He won't kill you, wound probably. But he won't kill you, unless you wait any longer to go back. Then he'll kill you."

Phoebe closed her eyes, "The spell. I can't get back to that house for twenty four hours. No magic for twenty four hours." Jake winced as Phoebe lightly touched the bandages, "Why? I told you fighting was useless." Jake closed his eyes, "You kidnapped me. I wasn't really listening to what you had to say." Phoebe took a deep breath and climbed back in the drivers seat, "We're going to a hotel for one night and then I'll give you back to Cole. Okay?"

Jake shrugged, "Don't really have much a choice, do I?" Phoebe shook her head and started driving as Jake wondered what the actual chance of Cole not killing Phoebe were.

**_So what'd you think? Is Jake starting to forgive Phoebe? Or is it calm before a storm? Will Cole kill her? As always, leave a review and also post a name that you want to see in the story. There are going to be new characters soon. _**

**_~Katrina_**


	16. Chapter 14

**_Cole's POV_**

Cole stared at the empty spot for what seemed like hours. "We'll find them, Cole. It looks like Phoebe up some sort of cloaking spell over them, but we'll break through it." Piper assured as she spun the scrying crystal over a map of the world. "Why would she do this?" Paige asked as she slowly sat down, drawing her knees to her chest. "Well she found out that she had a son and when she felt like she was going to lose him... she snapped."

Cole got on his knees and touched the ground lightly, it was stone cold of course, Phoebe and Jake had been gone for hours but still, he could almost imagine the scene replaying in front of him. "-not to mention the fact that she killed him. I don't think I could handle knowing that. Cole?" He tuned back in and with a sigh pushed himself off of the floor and walked slowly over to Piper. "Anything?" She shook her head, "Listen... this could take awhile and our powers are tied to our emotions with Phoebe feeling cornered and panicky, you should rest."

Cole didn't argue and slowly he curled up on the couch and was asleep. I'm okay, Cole. Phoebe is trying to break her spell so she can send me back but it's not working, I don't know if you're getting this... Phoebe said my magic wouldn't work but I love you and I'll see you soon. Don't worry.

He flew awake after that and made Piper jump. "I know where Jake is. He sent my a message and I could see where he is, let's go!" He didn't wait to see if they where behind him, he ran with everything he had to the Piper car and waited as she started driving, following his directions carefully.

**Sorry if this chapter so short, my schedule has been so busy that I haven't had any time to write in the last couple of weeks. For those of you who are still interested in this story I hope that I can update soon again but I really don't know a lot of things are going on right now, and promise I'll update and I'm getting more requests for family seems so I will work on those again soon, the next chapter Cole will find Phoebe and Jake and we will finally see how this is going to go down. Thank you for being so patient with me**!

**~ Katrina**


	17. Chapter 15

**_Jake's POV_**

He should have known better. Jake felt Cole slip into his mind and figure out where he was. "Jake? What's wrong?" Phoebe sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Cole knows." Phoebe's body cringed and she looked as if she'd just had seen her life end. Jake thought she might've.

"What? Jake I know I did something stupid but-" Jake stopped her there, "I didn't. I communicated with him telepathically and he figured out where I was he-" The hotel room door flew open and a very angry looking Cole flew in followed by Piper and Paige.

"Jake! You're okay!" Prue exclaimed as Cole wrapped his hands around Phoebe's neck. When had the elders brought up Prue?

"Cole, stop!" Jake yelled and instantly he stopped but turned to look at Jake in confusion. "She kidnapped you, Jake. Why...?" Jake shook his head, "Don't kill her. " Cole relaxed slightly and Jake sat down slowly. "I'm ready to go home now." Cole laughed, "Me too bud, but we have to wait for Phoebe's spell to wear off first." Jake noticed how drastically Cole's tone changed when he did her name.

"We'll stay here, Piper and Paige you should take Phoebe and get out of here." Prue said, but Jake knew that it wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand. "Yeah. Yeah, that's probably best." Piper agreed but before they could leave Prue gave out a small cry of pain and her eyes got wide. "Not now!" She moaned and lowered herself down to the ground, Cole was by her side in two seconds. "Prue? Babe what's wrong?" Prue let out a breathy laugh, "Did you just call me babe?"

Cole nodded, "Yes I did. What's wrong?" Prue let out another laugh but it sounded panicked and scared, "Nothing much babe," she said in an almost mock tone, "No I just pretty sure that I'm almost positive my water just broke."

**Sorry this chapter is so short. So what do you think? I went back and read from chapter one and realized that I never actually told you guys Prue was pregnant but in the family scenes Jordan and Jake are talking about their new sibling, I think some of you caught that. Blue eyes and black hair. Patty and Victor and Penny are going to be making some appearances in the next few chapter. So I'm letting you guys decide: Will Prue's baby be a Boy or Girl?**

**~Katrina**


	18. Chapter 16

**_Prue's POV _**

_Are you sure?_ Those had been the first words out of Cole's mouth. Not, _Here comes our child_. Or even just a _I love you._ _Are you sure?_ "Yes," she said through her teeth which she had locked together, "I'm positive." Piper held one if her hands as Leo was giving her instructions to follow, they got lost in the haze of red pain.

"Breath Prue, breath baby." Cole murmured in her ear as her breath turned ragged. "What can I do? How do I help?" Jake asked as he watched everyone flying around to help her. "Get a cool washcloth." Cole said quickly and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Okay Prue, push!" Leo said as Prue let out a sharp cry of pain.

Jake handed the cloth to Cole who instantly started dabbing her forehead. "One more big push Prue!" Leo yelled and seconds later Prue heard crying. "Prue it's a girl. It's a girl!" Prue's body collapsed backwards into Cole's arms and she sobbed. Leo wrapped the baby in a towel and handed her to Prue who laughed. The baby had blue eyes. "If you have black hair I'm going to laugh even harder." Prue told her baby.

"She's so beautiful." Cole whispered, smiling down at the squirming baby. "She's so fragile looking. Like if I touch her she'll break." Jake said hovering his hand over the baby's head. Prue sighed happily and once again started crying, "I just..." She couldn't make the words come out but she knew everyone, even Jake, understood.

"What's her name?" Piper asked and Prue shrugged tiredly. "I'm thinking Jamie. Or Jenna." Cole kissed Prue on her forehead, "Perfect. I love them both." Jake started laughing, "Jordan is going to be so mad that I got to see the baby being born! I have to say that it is nice not to be the youngest now." Prue snuggled into Cole's side and closed her eyes. "I love you." She mumbled tiredly and felt Cole tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed right below her earlobe and murmured, "I love you too."

Prue would have been fine spending the rest of the night sitting in that hotel room next to Cole and her new baby, with Jake still trying to figure out why she was so small but before she could, she gave out another cry of pain. "Prue?!" Cole asked as she hunched over and looked up at Leo, "What's happening?" She panted. Leo got ob his knees and Prue heard him exclaim in shock. "I can't believe that I missed this! Prue your having twins."

She was happy, of course. But this also meant another time of immense pain and that she wasn't looking forward too. "Okay Prue, push!" She did and she pushed and pushed until she hear a new crying. "Prue it's a..."

**So Prue had twins? Should the next baby be a boy or another girl? Review and tell my if you want the first baby to be a Jamie or a Jenna. Also tell me if you want the second baby to be a boy or a girl. I'm trying to be more interactive with you guys. **

**~Katrina**


	19. Chapter 17

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"strongemPipers POV /em/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""It's a boy!" Piper let out a shaky breath and held Leo's hand after he wrapped Prue's baby in a towel and handed him to Cole. "Two boys and two girls. Four kids." Cole murmured as he lightly rocked the new baby back and forth. "Awesome! I get a little brother! I'm going to take him biking and teach him to run super fast and also I'm going to show him-" Prue cut him off with a laugh, "Wow, easy there buddy. You have too wait for him to get old enough." Jake nodded but smiled down at the little squirming baby in Cole's arms./p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;""Jake this is your new sister Jamie, and this is your brother Toby." Prue whispered quietly. Jake nodded, "Toby. Yeah I think that I like that name: Toby." Cole laughed, "What about Jamie?" Jake shrugged, "Yeah. Jamie's a pretty cool name I guess." Prue put on a mock scowl, "Jacob Anthony Turner I'm telling you know, if you're one of those brothers who tease..."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Jake put his hand over his heart and in a mock shocked expression, "Who, me? Never." Cole laughed and Prue frowned lightly, "I think our time up here is over." Just as she finished saying that swirling orbs illuminated the small hotel room and Zoen stood in a corner. "Prue is correct. Now that young Jacob has been returned to his father I must send you all back to Cole's plane."/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 14px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: 100%;"Prue stood wearily and hugged Piper, then Paige and gave an annoyed glace at Phoebe, "I guess I understand why." Was all Prue said before she returned to stand next to Cole. Piper fought to hold it together as she saw Prue mouthing goodbye before she became engulfed in orbs and vanished./p 


	20. Jake Is Back

**BIG NEWS! **

**Just decided to continue Jacob Turner! (If you just started this story skip ahead... Or read if you want.) Anyways I am continuing Jacob Turner so forget about The Toby Chronicles and Three Knights! I really feel like I left this story and there is ALOT left that I can do with it. Jake as a big brother?! What was I thinking?! Anyways... To any of my new readers, thanks! And if you've been here since chapter one and through all of my tedious updates (sorry about that), get ready. I already have a storyline in place and I'm ready to do this! Jacob Turner is back on! **

**~Katrina **


	21. Chapter 18

Jake watched his clock, waiting. It was a habit. Something he had come to expect.

**2:30 am**

As soon as the numbers changed, his door opened. Jake flipped over and tried not to laugh as Toby stumbled into his room, narrowly missing crashing into the door.

"I'mma sleep with you." He said drowsily as he climbed into the bed. Jake scooted over and lifted up the covers. Toby snuggled down and murmured sleepily, "This is the last time."

Jake smiled and rested his head against the pillow, knowing that this was not the last time. And being more than okay with it. He loved Toby. And Jamie. He especially loved being a big brother.

Jake closed his eyes and listened to the steady sound of Toby's breathing, until he eventually fell asleep.

He woke up smelling pancakes.

_Not a good sign._

More times than not, a nice breakfast was only given when bad news was to follow. That, or Jordan woke up early.

Jake felt to the other side of the bed and it was cold. He smiled at the routine Toby had. Always leaving before daylight. Why? Jake had no clue.

Sighing he dragged himself out of the bed and to a mirror. He ran a comb through his hair and then made his way downstairs.

"Morning sleepyhead. How'd you sleep?" Prue asked as soon as he flopped down in the chair.

"Like a rock. So on a scale from one to ten, how bad is this?"

Prue poured him a cup of orange juice and slid it in front of him, "What makes you think anything bad is happening?"

"We're having chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs. With bacon. _And juice_."

"'Bout an eight. And you're too smart for your own good."

Jake whistled. An eight? That bad?

Cole came up to the table and Jake's mind when crazy noticing all the little details and facial expressions.

His hand shook lightly. _Not a good sign_. He was a little pale. _Bad sign_. And he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. _Very bad sign_.

"Listen guys, there's been some...issues. I've told you the story about Jake and the people who took him... Remember?"

Everyone nodded and Jake felt a flash of fear. Why was he bringing this up?

"Well the elders have summoned me to a judgement... To see if I deserve to keep this plane."

No one said anything. Jake turned to Prue, eyes wide.

_An eight?! This is a freakin' twelve! _He sent to her mind and only then did he notice she'd been shaking too.

_Didn't want to worry you. Besides... If he does lose the plane you and your siblings will go up to the surface. _

The surface...

Cole cleared his throat, "Anyways. While this is going on me and Prue have to be up there with them. And you have to go up to the surface."

Stunned silence.

"For how long?" Jamie asked. Typical Jamie. Always thinking ahead. Even though she was only _five_, Jake sword she had the maturity of an adult.

"If we don't lose the plane... Only temporarily. If we do... Permanently."


	22. Chapter 19

"Permanently?!" Jamie squealed lightly. Jake looked at her and rose his eyebrows, Jamie was usually the calm one.

Toby tapped lightly on the table and exhaled deeply. "When do we leave?" He asked and Jake would've laughed if the situation were different. Toby had become the calm one. And Jamie squealed now.

"As soon as you're done with breakfast. Piper and Paige are waiting for you. Phoebe's at work."

Jake noticed the change in tone when she said Phoebe.

After breakfast was over, everything happened in slow motion.

Jake remembered the orbs wrapping around him. He remembered Toby's hand tightening around his own. And Jamie holding onto his arm.

Then... Flying.

**I know this chapter is short but I had to do this so I could set the basis. Thanks for reading! **

**~Katrina **


End file.
